


Sleepy Time Tea

by WinterWindRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWindRose/pseuds/WinterWindRose
Summary: Nico di Angelo had nightmares every night and everyone new it especially Nico's boyfriend Will Solace. Will was always there for him after he had his nightmares no matter the time Will would be up with a cup of sleepy time tea. Nico never questioned why Will was always up he just was.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo & Austin Lake, Nico di Angelo & Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sleepy Time Tea

Nico shot forward breathing heavily with tears streaming down his now red cheeks. Nico frantically searched cabin 13 for his boyfriend Will Solace. After Nico had woken up screaming several times Mr.D had allowed Will to stay in cabin 13 to help keep Nico calm. As Nico's eyes searched the room he felt a warm hand lightly drawing circles on his back. When Nico turned he saw Will sitting on the edge of the bed holding a platter with two teacups on it. 

One was a plain black mug with a rainbow skull on it and the other was plain white with a sun with the colours of the Bi pride flag. Nico felt comfort as soon as the tea touched his lips it was warm and smooth as it fell into Nico's mouth and down his throat each drop calming him more until he handed his cup back to Will and fell into his lap. 

A clink was heard as Will placed the two mugs down. Nico turned his head up to look at him, Nico immediately Nico was caught up in the blue eyes in front of him, they were different to Percy's or Jason's, they held so much warmth and care no matter how furious or sad he was there was always a twinkle of hope and kindness. While Percy's eyes almost always had a twinkle of playfulness they could turn rock hard just as fast. Jason's eyes were protective they held a certain dignity to them always having a look that showed how "perfect" he was. But Will always held up others and that's what Nico loved about him.

Will just gazed back at Nico. Not a word was spoke between them that night and no words were needed, They both understood each other perfectly. This small ritual happened almost every night some times Nico would talk about his dreams some times he would not but Will never pressured him into it and that's another thing Nico loved about Will. Will would never understand Nico's nightmares and he was ok with that.

~

The next morning Nico woke up to an empty bed which was not uncommon as Will often worked at the infirmary from 7 to 1 sometimes longer depending on how many people were hurt that day. Nico looked over to the clock to find it was 10 meaning he had a few more hours before Will would come out of the infirmary. Nico hoped out of bed and put on his normal outfit of a plain black t-shirt and black skinny jeans though just before leaving he grabbed an old Star Wars hoodie that belonged to Will and threw it over his head snuggling into it. He always loved wearing Will's clothes they smelled him, which happened to be a weird mix of rubbing alcohol and sunlight. Nico knew that's what he smelt like even though he has never been able to describe it to anyone.

Nico threw the door open and was presented with a sunny fall day. The camp was relatively empty without the summer campers. Nico missed the seven and Reyna, it had not been long since Apollo had become a god once more, but it had also not been long since Jason had died. Nico felt broken when he died but was glad that this time he had his friends and Will to help him through it. 

Nico walked to the training arena to meet up with Austin and Kayla who he had recently become friends with despite Kayla threating to shove an arrow up his ass and Austin saying Nico will be speaking only in rhythms for his whole life if he broke Will's heart as "Will would just be silently resigned, he would just let you off with no fault for breaking his heart." Nico would never hurt Will but he understood what they were talking out Will was to kind for his own good.

As Nico walked into the arena he heard Kayla and Austin sleepy talking to each other " he's destroying himself Austin" Kayla slurred "I know that! but it's not like he's going to stop" I snuck closer to them hoping to hear who they were talking about. "If he keeps taking the pain of others on top of his own it'll kill him" "he's got enough on his shoulders without taking everyone the pain of everyone else" "well it's not like he'll let us help him" "I know I just don't know how much longer I can watch the symptoms appear" "we just have to trust that he'll stop eventually" as they ended their conversation I couldn't help but wonder who they were talking about. I decided to talk to Will about it later.

~

As Will sat down beside me I felt warmth swarm around my body it was late and he was completely drained. A new camper had shown up today they were on the verge of death but Will had brought them back with much effort. He collapsed onto my lap his warm body across mine causing me to play with the strands of blond hair "hey Neeks" he said cuddling into me more "hey sunshine, you okay" he looked up at me large dark circles under his eyes, I grabbed one of his hands in mine feeling the calluses that had built up on his fingers. He was still in his doctors coat and scrubs, which were covered in dry blood. "Not really" he looked so drained and fragile lying in my lap. I was never as good as Will at calming people down and making them feel better. He was always there for me during nightmares and flashbacks and yet I felt so useless as I looked into his broken eyes.

After awhile of sitting in comfortable silence he got up to change into more comfortable clothes. And then he came back hoping into our bed and lying down. Almost right away he fell asleep, I rarely saw him go to sleep before me but I just sat there running my cold hands down his warm chest. 

~

I looked around checking my surroundings I was in the dark abyss of Tartarus. I looked around the area seeing Mama, then Bianca and Hazel, and then lastly Will. They all looked terrified huddled together, Mama held her body out to stop the blade from hitting anyone else. I tried to run out to stop the blow but something held me back. Next the floor under Bianca caved causing her to fall screaming out my name. Hazel dived to save her causing her to start falling before Will caught her pulling her back up.

He threw at me before a monster came up behind him clawing his back and causing it to bleed heavily. I ran towards him but once more I was pulled back. Hazel sat on the floor and pulled me down beside her to watch as Will continued to scream and bleed eventually giving up on fighting and just attempting to claw his way towards me before being dragged back into the fury of monster's.

In one swoop I was dragged to my dads thrown room where he and Persephone sat in their thrones watching me. "Hello, son of Hades" Persephone said twirling a vine on her finger. "Hello, Persephone" I responded bowing onto my knee. "Rise son" my father motioned his hand upwards, "what's the problem" I asked them. "It's that Son of the Sun, he's getting closer and closer to death each day, it's slightly worrying considering you just lost what ever his name was" Hades waved his hand around in a guessing manor "Jason" I whispered under my breath "yes, him" my father snapped his fingers at the realization. "I suggest you speak to him about it before it's to late" Persephone told me before I faded back into my former nightmare.

"Neeks!" Will screamed out to me from his knee's before being dragged back to where I could no longer see him. I sat in the darkness of my dream replaying the sight in my head over and over again. I couldn't stand it why couldn't I protect them? I still have Hazel and Will right? That's when it suddenly hit me. Why Hades and Persephone were warning me of Will's dying state why Kayla and Austin were talking about taking the pain. Why I never had nightmare's after drinking the tea Will gave me. Everything.


End file.
